


The Day The World Went to Shit

by MaxineKotodama



Series: It Started With a Groan [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalypse, Blood, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Dead People, Death, F/F, Minor Character Death, Pre-Apocalypse, Walkers, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxineKotodama/pseuds/MaxineKotodama
Summary: The first day of the apocalypse was not a warm one.
Relationships: OC/OC, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: It Started With a Groan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591795
Kudos: 6





	The Day The World Went to Shit

It began with the sun peeking through the blinds.

What seemed like a great day began with something so simple, yet so warming. The hand of my partner placed upon my stomach. Her warm touch felt like butterflies and flowers. But it was time to get up. It wasn't such a bad thing, as today, I planned to build something for her. The love of my life; laying down beside me with such beauty and grace, her eyelashes fanning across her cheekbones.

As I began to stretch out to begin the day of sweet nothings, a soft sigh came from beside me. She was beginning to wake up. Perhaps I should make her coffee. She would like that. And so I got up, taking soft and calculated steps towards the kitchen. I hoped not to wake her up too early. She deserved the sleep. Night shifts were never easy on her and I'd hate to take away that extra five minutes of unconscious bliss.

The sink was the next mission. How was I supposed to fill the coffee pot with water if I couldn't turn on the sink? Simply be quiet, right? Tough luck. As I lifted the lever, the sink began to make a near deafening sound as the water ran through the pipes. Sighing to myself, I glanced back towards the bedroom door. The blanket only shifted. She was still asleep.

As the coffee pot filled, I thought of what I'd make in the shop today. A toy elephant? A new pair of maracas? Whatever suited her. Maybe the lay out of her dream home. She spoke of it a lot. Tall ceilings, elegant doorways, large rooms to fill with activities and memories. The dream. Of course it would be utterly time consuming, but she deserved the best.

Oh.

The coffee pot is done.

Lowering the lever to the sink, I turned towards the coffee machine. I lifted the lid of the coffee machine, beginning to poor in the water. Quickly, I placed the coffee pot in its respectful spot, opening up a wooden cabinet. Inside were coffee tins, tea bags, and some fancy glasses that we never used. And probably never would. I grabbed at the coffee tin, pouring the rest of the grounds into a filter. The filter was swiftly placed in the machine, the lid lowered and the start button pressed. Though the coffee tin was tossed into the garbage.

Maybe I could squeeze in a quick shower. That would probably be the best. I didn't want to smell like B.O. when I gave her the coffee. And so I went into the bathroom, right beside the bedroom, turning on the shower. Blistering hot was always the best, despite what she says. Quickly, the mirrors began to fog up as I closed the door and began to undress. It wasn't a lot to take off, especially with the late night activities with my partner.

Stepping into the shower, hot water began to cascade down my naked body, relaxing my muscles. This was great. Probably the second best thing of the day. First best? Of course, waking up next to my girlfriend. That woman was the love of my life. She lit up my world, and sent my stomach into flurries just thinking about her.

The shower began to get suffocating. The steam rose into my nose and mouth, to the point that I was barely breathing in oxygen. And so I turned the knob to the shower, the water cutting off abruptly, leaving me in the cold as I pulled aside the shower curtain.

Taking a step out, I pondered what to do. Get dried and dressed, or get dried, dressed, and wake up my girlfriend. Deciding that I wanted to do the latter, I grabbed a towel off the hook, despite knowing that it had probably been there quite a while. I dried off, feeling soft, and looking slightly red. Wrapping the towel around myself, I made my way towards the door, opening it up.

On the other side stood a shocking scene.

"Serenity!" I gasped out, jumping back a bit as my hand flew to my chest.

The blonde on the other side of the door began to laugh, tilting her head back, her own hands going to her stomach.

"You should see the look on your face, Kevin!"

The joyous laughter of the blonde came to a smooth slow and stop as she took in my near-naked form.

"Damn, I'm about to wife you up, girl- look at you, looking all cute, in a towel or whatever."

A smile spread across my lips as Serenity leaned forward for a quick kiss. The feeling of her soft lips were quickly replaced with a groan as the coffee machine began to beep. It seemed that I had been in the shower longer than I thought. Quickly, I stepped around Serenity, going to the bedroom to grab clothing. A simple purple top and blue jeans. Serenity always liked the top on me. It came to rest right at my waist, and the jeans came up to about an inch above my hips.

As I shimmied into the jeans, a hand came into contact with my rear end- It seems that Serenity thought it would be funny to smack my ass as I tried to pull on skinny jeans. Alright, if that's how she wanted to play- Picking up a pair of underwear from the ground, I threw it at her face. I wasn't quite sure if it was mine or hers, but it elicited a laugh from both of us, so it didn't matter.

As our laughter quieted, I spoke up softly.

"I'll be at work until around six. I'll try to make it on time for our anniversary, yeah?"

"Ah, alright, if you must. It sucks- Whenever it's my day off, you get called in. It's a carpenters, why do they need you so much?"

A soft laugh escaped my lips, "hey, it's only until six. It isn't like I'll be gone all day. We'll still have six hours to celebrate." This elicited a wolfish grin, which I quickly shut down with a laugh.

"Not now, you perv!" I laughed, going to slide on my shoes. Brown boots, worn and torn around the soles and laces.

"Thanks for the coffee."

"Thanks for the night, sweetheart."

With that, I headed out the door, grabbing the book bag that stood post next to it. Inside, some samples of wood bounced off each other, but I paid that no mind as I grabbed the keys off a hook, unlocking the door.

"Bye Kevin, have a good day at work!" Her light voice called out.

"See you later, Serenity. Love ya."

* * *

Work was boring. Of course I was making a present, but I forgot how time consuming it would be. Why did I decide to start making it the day _of_ our anniversary? A stupid move on my part, I'd admit that. The house was coming together nicely, for being small and finicky with details. The doors looked pretty grand.. It just sucked that I wouldn't be able to paint it before giving it to Serenity. Wait. That could be part of the plan. I could seal the wood and we could paint it together, like a real home.

Alright Kevin, you're doing pretty great. I knew today was going to be great.

Looking up for a moment, I noticed the news was on. The opening headline read something like 'Virus spreading, stay inside, stock up food and water..' I could barely tell. Then again, I was across the shop. Reaching for the remote, I was stopped abruptly by the sound of something hitting the window of the shop. Turning with furrowed brows, I gasped as blood came into view.

Did something hit the window?

It most definitely wasn't a bird. The gnashing teeth and screaming was an obvious indicator. A human being was just.. Pounding on the glass, trying to break through it. Was this some kind of social experiment? A prank? I didn't get to find out, as guns firing filled my senses. As I tried to listen closer, to make sure, the glass broke. Not from the human, but from a bullet making its way through the person's head and into the glass. Men came rushing in, grabbing my coworkers and I, dragging us out.

They pulled us towards some kind of bus, but it seemed that the world had a different plan. The people came. Not people, no.. The monsters. Covered in blood, huge wounds, and screaming. So much screaming. The men were on the floor in minutes, perhaps seconds, and I was sent running. Not towards my bike, that would be stupid. I just began to run; towards my apartment. Whatever shit show was going on, I wanted no part of it.

* * *

Legs screaming, I jogged up the steps to my apartment, struggling to get the keys into the locks to open the door. But, as I pushed the key in, the door pushed open. Not because my girlfriend had opened it, but because it was alright open. And covered in blood. Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck! Please say she's okay! As I rushed in, I noticed the body by the couch.

Oh shit.

Wait.

Brown hair.

That's not Serenity.

But the woman in the bedroom threshold was.

Rushing over, I slid to my knees to help the struggling blonde. It didn't seem like she was hurt, more so.. Just laying there. As I turned her over to get a good look, I noticed the blood. The blood on the floor, my hands, her face, her neck, and chest... Her throat was torn out. And right next to the pool of blood on the hardwood floor.

With shaking hands, I felt over her shoulders, pleading for her to be alive. But I knew she wasn't. Her eyes were unseeing and glazed over, her lips unsmiling..

She was dead.

Serenity was dead.

Oh fuck, what am I supposed to do? Should I leave? I surely couldn't leave her..

Cradling her body in my arms, her back laid over my lap, the tears began to hit her cold face. I began to hunch over, sobs wracking through my body. A scream pitched the air, and it took a moment to register that it was mine. The love of my life laid motionless in my arms, and I cried. How cliche was that? She'd be rolling in her grave if she saw this.

As cries filled the air, and I wept over her, a groan filled the air. But this couldn't be mine, I was crying.

As the groan began to become louder, I stiffened, not sure what it was.

Then came the scream.

**Author's Note:**

> This is Kevin's story.  
> Please comment if you enjoy, but leaving a kudos is just as greatly appreciated!  
> If you'd like more, simply comment!


End file.
